Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of stormwater filtration, and more particularly to a stormwater filtration device and its modular assembly.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of stormwater filtration, properties are often equipped with stormwater drainage systems to direct runoff from rainfall or other precipitation. Generally, these systems are arranged about parking or other flat spaces at the ground level where stormwater may be dispersed into the soil or into a drainage system such as to utilize runoff in a water utility. This runoff may have collected any number of contaminants from various sources, such as acids or particulate matter from the air as precipitation fell, debris that was caught in the water flow on the roof or in the drainage system, or contaminants from the structure itself such as metal ions, hydrocarbons, or other chemicals.
Filtering and cleaning the water runoff is generally costly, and involves custom-fitted and bulky equipment that is installed into the drainage system on a structure, often tailored to filtering specific contaminants or materials. This equipment is costly to produce and install, and is inefficient to transport due to its bulky nature.
What is needed, is a means to provide filtration in structure drainage systems, that utilizes a modular design to be easily tailored to treat specific contaminants as needed, and that is designed to be transported, assembled, and installed in an efficient manner, that lowers cost of entry for filtration to drive adoption and improve existing implementations.